


Runaway

by Zyxst



Category: Captain America (Movies), DC Extended Universe, Man of Steel (2013), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Comics/Movie Crossover, Dark Kal-El | Superman, F/M, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Superman, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader Is A Deep Sleeper, Reader-Insert, Stalker Bucky Barnes, Stalker Superman, Superman Has Issues, Superman Played by Henry Cavill, dark bucky barnes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:42:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29706996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zyxst/pseuds/Zyxst
Summary: Running away from your problems creates more.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Kal-El | Superman/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> I have not seen any of the DC Extended Universe movies. The last Superman film I saw was Quest for Peace.
> 
> Tags will be updated. I don't think I got everything properly tagged, especially for DCEU.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/184642109@N02/50981093387/in/dateposted-public/)

The creepy sensation of being followed continued on into the third week. The only time you felt this was when you were dating your ex. Could he have found you? You thought you'd covered your trail. That's what they all say, isn't it?

It was only just after 9:00 pm when you locked up the shop you worked at. You weren't happy about working a closing shift, but nobody was. You dropped the store keys in your shoulder bag, keeping a hand wrapped around the leather strap as you set off. 

Keeping your eyes and ears tuned to your surroundings, you saw and heard nothing out of the ordinary for a busy night in downtown Metropolis. That itch on the back of your neck persisted though. Sighing, you wished your ex would stop with his stalking games. 

Your path home veered away from the bustle of the city. The flashing neon signs of bars, clubs, and restaurants faded into corner street lights. As you approached the beginnings of your neighborhood, you gulped down a spike of fear as you walked beside a thick hedgerow. The shrubbery was high enough to shield a person and well groomed enough to aid quiet footsteps.

The pressure of your imagination became too much. You spun around, peering into the darkness beyond the thicket. "Bucky, get out here. Your 'follow me around' game is getting boring," you called loudly. An outline of a shape formed from the shadows. It solidified into a person, taller than you with broad shoulders. They looked familiar. You tensed up, ready to run for your life, then your noticed the ripple of the cape. As they walked closer, you cupped a hand across your mouth and sobbed in relief. "Superman, thank God!"

Metropolis' own superhero stopped near you and crossed his arms over his chest. "Who the hell is Bucky?"

"My ex, uh, ex-boyfriend," you answered. The tension in your body fled instantly. If anybody could protect you from an overprotective, kinda mentally unstable super soldier, it's Superman. "He had a bad habit of stalking me, like, all the time. I thought maybe he found me and has been up to his old tricks."

"No one's around here that shouldn't be," Superman replied. "I can escort you home, if you like."

You reached out, touching one of his muscular biceps and shaking your head. "No, no, it's alright. I'm sure you have more important things to, uh, keep an eye on than me."

"I keep an eye on all the citizens of Metropolis, especially frightened young women with menacing ex-boyfriends." He leaned a bit closer as he spoke and gave you a tiny smile. You pursed your lips, then nodded. He scooped you into the cradle of his arms and pushed off the ground.

With a scream, you flung your arms around his neck. "Is this a bad time to tell yOU I'M AFRAID OF HEIGHTS!"


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky finds you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cyberspace is a dimension of its own to move the story along faster.

"You have a fear of heights, yet live on the top floor of a high rise," Superman stated as he floated in the air outside your tiny balcony.

"Um, well, don't have an answer for that one," you said bashfully. You cringed. It can only get better from here, right? You turned away and fumbled to unlock the balcony door. "So, uh, I'm home, safe and sound. You can takeoff now. Um, I'm sure somebody's doing something naughty somewhere." 

Okay, *that* was not better. 

"There's no one inside." You turned abruptly. Superman moved closer and crossed his arms over his chest. "And nothing's going on in the city that would fall under my purview." You blinked several times, unable to come up with anything appropriate and/or coherent. "Stay safe." He nodded in goodbye, then shot up into the night sky.

With a sigh, you went inside and made sure to lock the door behind you. You walked around checking the front door and other windows. You trusted Superman knowing if anyone was inside. Bucky hadn't found you in the four months since you'd left, but there was no point in getting sloppy now. The little apartment felt as safe as you could make it. You got ready for bed and watched another episode of Vikings before settled under the covers to sleep.

It was the same nightmare you'd been having for weeks. You were in a hospital, swimming in and out of consciousness. Increasing pressure on your chest made you feel like you were suffocating. You struggled to move yourself, to get the heavy weight off. Your arms flailed weakly. Your breathing grew more shallow. You cried for help and gathered the last of your strength, heaving yourself to one side of the gurney.

"Shhh, doll, I've got you," a voice whispered in your ear.

Oh God.

Your eyes flew open as you were ripped from the dreamscape. His blue eyes were hyperfocused on your face and he ground his crotch against your heat. "Bucky, no!" you screamed, putting all your effort into escaping.

"Bucky, yes," he replied with a sultry smirk. Bucky captured your mouth with his, snaking his tongue inside for a taste even as he captured your wrists. You were too busy trying to break the unwanted kiss to notice him bind them together with a zip strip. 

"Time to leave." Another man was here, not a voice you recognized.

Bucky rose onto his knees, planting his hands along your parted thighs. "Fuck's sake, Strange! I'm in the middle of a 'welcome back' fuck-"

A golden portal appeared beside the bed. Strange cocked a brow at Bucky, then pinned his gaze on you. "He's coming and I don't have a death wish."

The wall of your bedroom had a large hole suddenly appear. "Superman!" you gasped. Bucky was already moving, slinging you over a shoulder and bolting through the portal after Strange. The portal winked shut, leaving Superman alone with his growing anger. The Kryptonian wanted to keep the chase, but he realized he had no idea where you might have been taken. 

Superman flew to the Fortress of Solitude and used the advanced technology of his people to access Cyberspace. Armed with only a nickname, Kal didn't hold much hope on finding your ex-boyfriend. When he typed Bucky into search engine, he barely finished the name before results were suggested.

Bucky Barnes aka James "Bucky" Barnes aka Winter Soldier. An Avenger, whatever that was. Kal brought up Bucky's online biography. Born 1917, fought in World War II, listed as killed in action until 2014 when he was found by Captain America, Steve Rogers. Based in New York City. Kal took special note of the man's enhanced conditioning due to a 'super soldier serum' and the cybernetic arm. 

Bucky Barnes is nothing more than an augmented human. An easy kill for The Man of Steel.


End file.
